Infinite Histories:Communication policy
This page lists all the terms and conditions that all users of Infinite Histories must adhere to if they are to access the communication media of the site. These include Chat, Forums, and Comments. Spam Spam is highly intolerable in Infinite Histories, as it clutters up space on the database. Spam is often said to be the act of repeatedly posting the same message in communication media such as chat rooms. On Infinite Histories, spam also includes the following actions: *Nonsensical pages *Nonsensical comments *Direct copying and pasting of pages from other wikis. (If you are moving one of your creations from another wiki, you must ask permission first.) *Saying the same thing in chat, message walls, comment sections or forums over and over again. *Links to websites we do not support. While it is still okay to post external links, do not link any of the following such sites: **Dangerous websites. We do not want to be responsible for linking you to download a virus. **Highly explicit content. A warning is required if you are posting such a link. **Advertising/solicitation sites. We are not an advertising medium. Vandalism For obvious reasons, vandalism is not allowed on Infinite Histories. Vandalism is the act of deliberately ruining content pages to detract from their original enjoyability. IH uses a three strike system for vandalism. If one user vandalises once, they will be blocked for a week. If the same user vandalises again, they will be blocked for a year. The third time a user vandalises, they will be blocked permanently. Note that if a user added something in good faith and the author did not want such an edit, it does not count as vandalism. Here is what we define as vandalism: *Intentionally adding false information to articles *Adding nonsense, gibberish or spam *Blanking pages (deleting all the info from a page) *Replacing the article's contents with nonsense, gibberish or spam. Chat rules The Inter-Temporal Communications Matrix (or Live Chat system) is a great way to converse with other users. The same rules of the rest of Infinite Histories apply, but we have a few rules specific to the chat. *You must be at least age 13 to use the chat system. This is for legal reasons, so we don't need your actual age, just a confirmation that you are 13+. *Refrain from typing in all caps. This is considered shouting and a form of spam if overused. *Avoid discussion on controversial subjects such as religion or politics. This is to prevent potential flame wars. *Using racist terms against someone else will result in an instant kick. *Please be mature. It is a public chat system after all. *When there's more than four users on the chat, please take advantage of the private message system when you can so that the main chat isn't too cluttered. *Please do not use the chat system for RPing. While you may use private chat to do so, using it in the main chat can hinder discussion on other topics. *Please do not excessively use coarse language. If you are caught doing so, you will be blocked for one (1) day (24 hours), whether you write vulgar words on chat, in the comments sections of pages, on talk pages, or otherwise. *